Life is Well Life
by money-isnt-everything
Summary: Rating will go up later. Katie and Freddy coming to terms with liking each other, then with Katie getting pregnant.FK
1. Chapter 1

Life is Good

Disclaimer; I own nothing but the story lines.

Chapter one; Realizations

Katie Brown groaned and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock before knocking it to the floor in frustration. Half an hour later Katie woke up with a start. What the hell is the time, she thought, the floor. She picked the clock up off the floor and a wave of panic washed over her. OMG I'm late! Katie searched around her room for her favorite jeans and her top, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun, brushed her teeth and rushed out the door.

zzzzzz

"Miss Brown, so nice of you to grace us with your presence." Said Katie's first period teacher, Mr. Dunn.

Katie blushed as everybody in the class was looking at her, "Sorry, Mr. Dunn."

"Its okay Katie just take your seat."

As Katie made her way to her seat some of the guys at the back of the room were nudging each other and then one of them wolf-whistled while another shouted, "Hey, Brown, lookin' good this morning!"

Freddy Jones glanced at Katie as she took her seat next to him. He didn't quite know how it happened but what her saw made him shocked. Katie was HOT! She had a perfect body skinny but with curves in all the right places, straight brown hair that normally swayed at her mid-back (Unless she tied it up) and a pair of brown eyes that seamed to sparkle when she smiled. 

"uh Freddy are you okay?" Katie asked him

"Yea fine," like you, he thought but didn't say. He shock his head and thought. How'd Katie get to be this good looking? He supposed it was because they had being friends forever, but how could he possibly not notice this?

Brrriiiinnnngggg!

On her way to second period Katie yawned, while juggling her books and bag. Once she arrived to her math class and the teacher started to talk about multiplying fractions she immediately tuned out and doodled on the cover of her book. Startled, she realized that she had being writing Freddy's name. Well he has gotten hot lately, his blond hair perfectly spiked and the way he played the drums like he did. I wonder if I should ask him out after class?

xxxxxx 

At the same time in a different part of the school Freddy was thinking the same thing as Katie. Yes, he decided I will, on the way to band practice.

Authors note; Well, what do you think? Its being a while since I've written cause I've being busy busy busy! Review and let me know what you think, or if you feel the need tell me what you want to happen in later chapters! Later, Dana. 


	2. Chapter 2

Big big big Thanks goes out to my two reviewers Mrsbradinwesterly and potential grape keep those good reviews coming! J

Disclaimer; I still own nothing and probably never will.

Chapter two - Walks and Talks

After the last bell went Freddy stood outside of school, waiting for Katie. They had being meeting there to walk to band practice for the past six years (A.N. the School of Rock kids are 16.) 

"Hey Freddy, What's up? Get in any shit today?" Katie asked as she appeared at the top of the school stairs.

"Hey Katers, just a bit, I tried to tell the teacher that her answer to a question was wrong, but the bitch didn't believe me." Freddy answered as the two walked slowly down the street to Dewey's.

Just then Katie tripped and her folder and books went flying all over the foot path. "oh, shit!"

"Here why don't you let me carry those." Freddy offered, then "What is all these papers anyway?"

Katie adjusted her backpack straps and said, "Freddy, I do extra-curricular activities, you don't spend any more time at school then you have to, just thinking about it you hardly even spend time at school when have to be there."

"Ha ha don't you think your funny," Freddy said after a few minutes of silence Freddy decided to break the silence, "um Katie maybe sometime only if you want you could -"

"Freddy could you just say what you wanna say, you normally have no trouble doing that."

"Okay," Freddy took a deep breath "Okay do you wanna go out with me sometime? I don't know maybe to the movies or something?"

Katie was so surprised. She'd liked Freddy for three years and now he was asking her out. "Freddy, yea that sound cool, um maybe on Saturday afternoon, because I have um something on."

Freddy frowned, "Okay that's all good, but what are you doing in the morning?" It wasn't like Katie to keep something to herself no matter how bad it was.

Katie bit her bottom lip before she mumbled, "ok, just don't laugh, you know how there was cheerleading tryouts and Marta tried and threw a fit cause she didn't get in," Freddy nodded, "Well I went and tried out and um I got in."

She must have an amazing body then, those cheerleading bitches don't let any one in that's over 70kgs, "wow that's great Katers, you must be good as." 

"Thanks Freddy, you're a great guy when it comes to things like this, you know how the other guys in the band can be about pre-associated." By now the couple had reached Dewey's door, "Oh well lets go in and announce that were sorta dating." Katie said as Freddy took her hand, still holding her folder and books. They opened the door and went in. 


	3. Chapter 3

A special thanks goes out to my reviewers fenderbender505, Zeppelin Girl and MetallicaMad. Keep those reviews coming J J

Disclaimer; as we all know I own nothing.

Chapter three - Band Practice

Katie and Freddy walked into the room and were met by guitars, amps and fellow band members. "All right guys, rock and roll positions, it took you two ages to get here!" Dewey said when he looked up from Summers clip board.

zzzzzz

After three hours of band practice Katie, Freddy, Summer and Zack all walked towards their homes as they all lived on the same street. Zack interrupted Summer and Freddy's fight about him and Katie being late, "So Freddy, man, are you and Katie going out?"

"I suppose so aye I mean we haven't actually gone out, but I did ask her out." Freddy answered.

Summer, with her good listening skills overheard, "You two are dating! Since when? How come you didn't tell me?" That last question was directed at Katie.

Katie answered for Freddy, "Freddy only asked me out after school today and I didn't tell you cause I didn't get a chance to."

By now the two boys were board with the girls talk so they started to talk about the band and songs and what some people did during lunch today. After two more minutes of walking and listening to the boys talk Katie saw her house.

"See ya guys I've got a lot of home work to do and a Spanish meeting at 7, later!" Katie yelled over her shoulder as she ran into her house. She slammed the door. "Mom, dad I'm home!" She walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table, it read.

Katie,

Your father and I have gone away to Tokyo for three weeks, your old enough know to be left on your own. 

Be good, love Mom and Dad. 

Katie was slightly stunned by this. Her parents were always going all around the world on trips, most of the time they didn't even say a proper goodbye or even tell her that they were going away. She felt so sorry for herself. She tried so hard at school in hope that they would be there for her when she needed it, but they never were.

Katie put her school stuff down, left the house and ran down the road to Freddy's. She knew that his parents wouldn't mind because she always came over there. Katie took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

zzzzzz

Later that night Katie couldn't sleep. She decided to go into Freddy's room and see if he was awake. She was wearing one of his 3-sizes to big shirts so it was sorta like a dress on her.

Freddy heard someone walking down the hall he sat up in bed and waited to see who it was. When Katie walked into his room wearing his shirt he received an instant hard-on. He stood up and locked her lips into a deep kiss. Freddy wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. He removed his shirt from her slender frame and let it fall to the floor. 

Katie groaned and pulled down his boxers. "I want you Freddy, I've waited to long, to long for this." With that comment, Freddy grinned and lead the way to his bed.

Katie and Freddy had learnt in their health class that it only takes one time, but they figured "It wouldn't happen to us."

A.N. hey all, I've decided that the next chapter will be picked up in nine months just after Katie's had the baby. Next chapter will be posted in a few days. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I do own the story lines.

Thanks again to my reviewers Mrsbradinwesterly, MetallicaMad, fenderbender505 and nishia. Keep those reviewers rolling in!

Chapter four: Met the Baby

Over the past year; Katie's and Freddy's parents decided with a baby they needed a house so they brought them a small 2 bedroom house. When they told the band, after a big argument, Summer kicked Katie out, so then Freddy quit. But they still talk to some members of the band. The two are now 17 and have a baby girl called Ashlynn Renee Jones.

"Come on Ash eat up," Katie said as she held a spoonful of mashed bananas out to her baby. "This is the last bite."

The three month old baby sat in her highchair looking at Katie and gurgling at her in her baby language.

Freddy walked into their small kitchen/dining room, holding the paper and muttering about something on the front page. 

"Freddy, can you try to get her to eat?" Katie said.

Freddy bent down and kissed her. "Mommy having a rough morning?"

"Yes, she won't eat for me this morning, and my mother is coming over to visit while your at work and look at me," Katie finished holding out her arms. She was dressed in track pants with a large tee-shirt, her hair was tied up in a bun and she looked exhausted.

There was a clatter, and the pair looked over at Ashlynn. The baby had gotten board and had dropped her spoon onto the floor with a bang.

"You look lovely," Freddy said, kissing her, "You have something to eat, Ash why are you giving mommy a hard time?" Freddy picked up the baby spoon off the floor, washed it, filled it with food, them easily popped it into Ashlynn's waiting mouth.

Katie watched as Freddy fed the baby. She sighed and went to get cleaned up. Katie adjusted the water in the shower to the right temperature, shed her clothes and got in. She took her time in washing her hair and shaving her legs, before getting out, wrapping a towel around her and moving into her bedroom.

Katie got dressed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt with Ready to Rock? written on it. She dried her hair and brushed it until it was knot free. Good as its going to get, Katie thought as she went back into the kitchen.

Katie walked into the kitchen to find Freddy talking to Ashlynn. "You've turned me into a softy. I didn't used to be like this you know, Ash. Me and your mommy used to be in a rockin' band called School of Rock, but were not in the band any more cause we want to look after you." 

"Hey softy, don't you have to go to work?" Katie asked as she walked into the room.

Freddy glanced at his watch, "Shit, I'm late," Freddy kissed Katie goodbye ruffled Ashlynn's hair and left for work.

Katie cleaned up the kitchen while talking to Ashlynn, she then took Ashlynn to the bathroom to give her a bath before her mother arrived. "Hey baby girl lets wash your hair, how'd you get food in your hair?" All Ashlynn did was reach up to Katie's hair to yank on it. "Now sweetie lets get you dressed and ready to see Grandma."

Katie took her daughter into her nursery which had pink and white walls with baby rabbits running all around the room in the centre of the walls. Katie dressed Ashlynn in a pink outfit. "Now Ash lets get the house cleaned up a little bit for your Grandma."

A.N. So let me know if you like it, also I'm kinda running out of ideas so let me know what you want to happen. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone thanks for all the great reviewers nishia, Zeppelin Girl, potential grape, fenderbender505 and Rock Drummer chick.

Disclaimer; I own nothing!

Chapter five -

Katie heard another cry. She groaned and looked at the clock. It read 2am. She was so tired. Ashlynn was crying again and Katie was losing patience fast with her daughter. Katie swung her legs from underneath the covers and went down the hall to Ashlynn's room.'

"Ashie, what's wrong now?" Katie checked her diaper, fed her a bottle and rocked her but nothing got Ashlynn to settle down and go to sleep.

As suddenly as she had started Ashlynn stopped crying. She looked up at Katie her brown eyes blinking away tears. Katie sighed, "Go on Ash, lets go back to sleep, Zack and Marta are coming over tomorrow." With that Katie placed Ashlynn back into her crib and went back to bed herself.

The next morning

"Hi Katie how've you being?" Marta said, getting out of Zack's car. "Freddy the bands missing you two. Aw and little Ashie how are you baby girl?"

Before any of then had a chance to answer Marta had led them into their lounge room, her arms loaded with presents.

"Marta before we do the presents we should tell them." Zack said

"Tell us what?" Freddy asked.

Zack took a deep breath and said, "you both know how we had to replace the two of you with Matt and Hannah?"

The two parents nodded, when they had left the band after months of searching they had being replaced.

"Well the two of them were completely unreliable, they often turned up late for practice or just not come at all. They also didn't show for gigs. They ended up costing us a lot of money by not showing up."

Marta took over, "So in the end the band went bankrupt. Summer decided that it would be for the best to cut our losses. So the band broke up."

Katie and Freddy couldn't believe it. School of Rock had being going for seven years. The thoughtful silence was then broken by Ashlynn ripping at one of the three gifts Marta and Zack had brought. The happy baby pulled out a new rattle and promptly put it into her mouth.

Katie looked at her while the others talked about the bands recent breakup. It just didn't seem right for School of Rock to be over. But now there was nothing she and Freddy or anyone else could do.

A.N. Hey everyone so sorry that's its being so long since I've updated. It coming to the end of school so I've had loads of work to do. This might be the last chapter, tell me what you think about me ending it here. R and R 


End file.
